


Code knacken für Gryffindors (Übersetzung)

by linzi, Saras_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzi/pseuds/linzi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Harry sollte es besser wissen, als mysteriöse Körperkunst vor Zimmergenossen zu verheimlichen, die dem, was mit der Katze passiert, keine Beachtung schenken.





	Code knacken für Gryffindors (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Code-Cracking For Gryffindors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880444) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Dies ist eine ÜBERSETZUNG. Das Original ist in englischer Sprache verfasst, stammt von Saras_Girl und ist unter obigem link hier bei Archiv of Our Own zu finden. Also alle Rechte, geistiges Eigentum usw. liegen bei Saras_Girl.
> 
> Anmerkung der Autorin: Es wird niemanden überraschen zu erfahren, dass dies das Ergebnis eines weiteren meiner verrückten Träume ist. Ich frage mich, ob mein Unterbewusstsein das Lesen von Harry-lässt-sich-eine-Schlange-tätowieren-Fanfiction satt hatte und mir stattdessen dies eingegeben hat.

„Ach du scheiße, Harry hat ein Tattoo“, sind die ersten Worte, die Harry hört, als er erwacht. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, bewegt er sich leicht unter seiner Bettdecke und stellt fest, dass, _ja_ , diese offensichtlich während der Nacht zusammen mit seiner Pyjamahose auf seine Hüften heruntergerutscht ist und es somit der kühlen Morgenluft vom nächsten offenen Fenster erlaubt, über seine entblößen Hüften zu streichen - über beide, die Blanke, und die, die Seamus’ Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat, die die -

**~500** **  
  
**50**  
  
**1000~****

- in feiner schwarzer Schrift herüber tätowiert hat.

Er ist gerade dabei seine Augen zu öffnen und Seamus zu sagen, er soll sich verziehen und das Fenster schließen, als es plötzlich schlurft und knarrt und zwei weitere Stimmen sich in das Gespräch einschalten. Harry erstarrt.

„Das sind nur Zahlen“, sagt Nev fasziniert und viel zu munter für diese Morgenstunde. Wieviel Uhr auch immer es ist, Harry ist sich noch nicht ganz sicher. Die Augen zu öffnen würde vermutlich helfen.

„Nee, das wird etwas bedeuten, oder“, behauptet Dean von irgendwo in der Nähe von Harrys Füßen. Harry stellt sich vor, dass, wenn er jetzt seine Augen öffnete, ihn dann alle anstarren würden und es wäre alles irgendwie seltsam. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen entscheidet er sich dafür, sich schlafend zu stellen bis sie ihr Interesse verlieren.

„Wenn du den Kopf schräg hältst und die Augen zusammen kneifst, sieht es ein bisschen wie eine Schlange aus“, bemerkt Seamus.

„Warum würdest du dir ein Tattoo machen lassen, bei dem du den Kopf schräg halten und die Augen zusammenkneifen musst, um es zu verstehen?“ fragt Neville, nicht unberechtigt. „Und sowieso, es sieht überhaupt nicht wie eine Schlange aus. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du für Schlangen gesehen hast, Seamus.“

Seamus schnaubt und Harry grinst innerlich über seinen ehemals-zurückhaltenden Freund.  
_„_ Warum würdest du dir überhaupt eins machen lassen?“ will Dean wissen. „Das ist wie Selbstverstümmelung.“

Dieser Mann, denkt Harry, ist besorgniserregend zwanghaft mit seiner - zugegebenermaßen perfekten - Haut. Harry muss es wissen; er teilt das Bad mit ihm. _  
  
_ „Worüber tuschelt ihr?“ will Ron wissen, die Stimme rauh vom Schlaf. Harry ist ziemlich beeindruckt, dass sie es mit ihren Mutmaßungen geschafft haben Ron zu wecken. Er schläft wie ein Toter.

„Darüber“, sagt Nev mit gesenkter Stimme. Nicht dass es darauf ankäme, aber Harry tut weiterhin so, als schliefe er, was sich als schwieriger erweist, als gedacht. Sein Mund will sich verziehen und seine Belustigung zeigen. Es juckt ihm in den Fingern nach der Decke zu fassen und sie über seine kühle Haut zu ziehen und da sind die paar Haare, die ihm in die Augen hängen und ihn verrückt machen. _  
  
_ Und nicht nur das, er weiß auch was Neugierde mit der Katze gemacht hat. Aber, er vermutet, es ist ausreichend Neugierde auf beiden Seiten dieser Gleichung vorhanden, so dass es sich ausgleicht. Wenn es tatsächlich so funktioniert, nicht dass er ein Experte wäre. _  
  
_ Ron gähnt, stolpert näher zu Harrys Bett und gibt einen schwachen ‚mleh’ Laut von sich. „Oh, das. Keine Ahnung, Kumpel. Er hatte es, als er kam um den Sommer bei uns zu verbringen. Wollte mir nicht sagen, was es bedeutet. Du weißt doch wie er ist.“ _  
  
_ Harrys Augenbraue zuckt bevor er es unterdrücken kann, aber niemand scheint es zu bemerken. _  
  
„_ Das tue ich. Vielleicht ist es so was wie … wie viele Mädchen er gevögelt hat“, sagt Seamus und schafft es dabei neidisch zu klingen. _  
  
_ Dean schnaubt. „Spaß beiseite, aber ich bezweifle, dass selbst Harry die Zeit hatte fünfzehnhundert Mädchen zu vögeln.“ _  
  
_ „Fünfzehnhundert und fünfzig, wenn Du alles zusammenzählst“, betont Seamus. _  
  
_ „Und überhaupt, Harry tut nicht…“, Ron verstummt und es kostet Harry jedes bisschen seiner, zugegeben hauchdünnen, Selbstkontrolle still zu halten und nicht seine Augen zu öffnen und sich nach seinen Zimmergenossen umzuschauen. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, haben diese sich nun um sein Bettversammelt, zu einer Art verstörender Diskussionsrunde. _  
  
_ „Tut was nicht?“ _  
  
_ „Er tut nicht, ähm, du weißt schon. Er ist nicht so“, sagt Ron wacker, „er vögelt nicht einfach so herum… .“ _  
  
_ Geschlossene Augen oder nicht, Harry kann die Bemühung seines besten Freundes, lässig mit den Schultern zu zucken, hören und beißt sich hart auf die Innenseite seines Mundes um sich vom Lächeln abzuhalten. Es ist nicht so, als ob es ihn kümmert, wenn jeder weiß, dass er nicht an Mädchen interessiert ist, nicht mehr. _  
  
_ Seine Zimmergenossen würden es sowieso bald herausfinden. Du kannst dich nur so und so viele Male in den Schlafsaal der Slytherins schleichen, ohne dich selber in die Klemme zu hexen. Nicht dass Ron irgendetwas über Slytherins oder Schlafsaal-Schleichen wüsste. Oder was er mit einem Slytherin im Besonderen macht, wenn das Schlafsaal-Schleichen erfolgt ist. Er vermutet, es wird sowieso das Beste sein, Ron die Details zu ersparen. _  
  
_ „Was?“ stößt Dean nach einigen langen Sekunden Schweigen hervor und da schwingt etwas in seiner Stimme mit, das zupft an Harrys Verstand. _  
  
„_ Er vögelt nicht herum“, bekräftigt Ron. _  
  
_ „Mädchen“, wirft Seamus vergnügt ein. „Das war es, was du sagen wolltest! Er vögelt nicht mit _Mädchen_ herum. Ich wusste es. WUSSTE es.“ _  
  
_ Dean holt scharf Luft und stupst mit dem Knie an Harrys Matratze. _Genau das richtige um mich nicht aufzuwecken während ihr über mich redet_ , denkt Harry. _  
  
_ „Ist er, Ron?“ fragt Neville sanft. „Du weißt schon…schwul?“ _  
  
_ Harry hält die Luft an. Er muss zugeben, dass Ron diesen Sommer beeindruckend verständnisvoll wegen der ganzen Sache war, eigentlich nahezu gleichgültig. Aber Harry hat keine Ahnung was er tun wird, wenn er quasi dazu gezwungen wird, seinen besten Freund zu outen während dieser schläft. Vermutlich.    _  
  
_ Ron hüstelt. „Ähm, nun. Das solltest Du ihn vermutlich selber fragen.“ Harry schnaubt innerlich und hält sehr still. _  
  
_ Seamus lacht verzückt. „Scheiße, er ist! Danke, Harry“, murmelt er und dann: „Ich hoffe Snape ist bereit für dich, Mr. Thomas!“ _  
  
_ „Äh?“ sagt Ron nach einer Weile. Harry könnte nicht mehr zustimmen. _  
  
_ „Ich würde es nicht von Dir verlangen, Seam“, protestiert Dean. _  
  
„_ Doch, würdest du“, sagt Seamus und er klingt immer noch so, als genieße er das viel zu sehr. Das Positive ist, denkt Harry, sie scheinen alle sein Tattoo vergessen zu haben. „Wir haben eine Wette laufen über Harrys, ähm Präferenzen, schon seit Ende letzten Jahres. Der Verlierer hat Snape vor Publikum nach einem Date zu fragen. Oh, das wird ein guter Tag.“ _  
  
_ „Oh, tu’ es nicht in Zaubertränke!“ sagt Neville plötzlich gequält.  _  
  
„_ Warum nicht?“ kommt es nahe von Harrys Füßen. _  
  
_ „Weil ich es dann verpassen würde, oder?“ _  
  
_ „Gott bewahre, dass du nicht Zeuge meiner Erniedrigung bist, Nev“, sagt Dean trocken. _  
  
„_ Nein, er hat recht“, sagt Ron, „Ich will es auch nicht verpassen.“ _  
  
„_ Ehrlich Jungs, vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. Was ist wenn er mich verhext?“ _  
  
_ „Er wird dich nicht verhexen, er ist ein Lehrer“, sagt Neville, aber er klingt dabei nicht überzeugt. Wenn Harry ehrlich ist, kann er ihm das nicht vorwerfen. „Er war jahrelang tagtäglich stinksauer auf mich, aber er hat mich nie wirklich verhext.“ _  
  
_ „Ja, aber du hast nur Kessel in die Luft gesprengt und ihn nicht gefragt ob er mit dir in den Drei Besen Händchen halten möchte“, hebt Dean hervor und Harry beißt sich hart auf die Zunge. _  
  
_ „Das ist ein bisschen lahm“, sinniert Seamus, „ich dachte eher daran ihn zu fragen, ob er einen schnellen Hand-Job im Eberkopf will.“ _  
  
_ „Urgh“, sagt Ron schaudernd. _  
  
_ Harry untersucht die Innenseite seiner Augenlider und beißt die Zähne zusammen gegen das Velangen, in die Welle amüsiertes-Schrägstrich-entsetztes Schnauben und Kichern um sein Bett herum einzustimmen. _  
  
_ „Denkst du Snape mag Schwänze?“, sagt Seamus unvermittelt und Harry implodiert beinahe vor Anstregnung, das Glucksen erschreckender Belustigung zu unterdrücken, das seine Brust füllt bis es schmerzt.    _  
  
_ Diese Scheiß-Unterhaltung ist nicht mal mehr über ihn und er will daran teilnehmen. _  
  
_ „Vielleicht sollten wir Harry fragen“, wirft Neville inmitten erneuter Lachanfälle ein und Harry revidiert seine vorherige Überlegung noch einmal, unfähig seine Zehen unter der Decke davon abzuhalten, sich vor Entsetzen zusammen zu krallen. _  
  
_ „Ach komm schon Nev, das ist ekelhaft. Harry würde _das_ niemals vögeln.“ _  
  
_ „Er würde vielleicht…du weißt schon, zum…üben oder so“, deutet Dean an. _  
  
_ „Das ist mein bester Freund über den ihr hier redet“, stöhnt Ron, „verdammt noch mal, ich werde Alpträume deswegen haben.“ _  
  
Wir beide_ , denkt Harry. Genau in dem Moment nimmt der Luftzug vom Fenster zu und _verdammt_ ist ihm kalt. Irgendwie muss er einen Weg finden, Draco diese ganze Sache in die Schuhe zu schieben. So bald er sich bewegen kann. Das Tattoo ist ganz sicher seine Schuld, und Snape? Nun, das ist so ein Slytherin-Ding. Alle Slytherins sind Abweichler und Draco ist ein Slytherin, folglich ist Snape ein Abweichler. Oder so. Er kann später weiter Theorien aufstellen. _  
  
_ Er wird ziemlich gut bei diesem still-liegen-bleiben-Spaß, überlegt er, und ist gerade ein kleines bisschen stolz auf sich, dass er seinen natürlichen Drang sich zu winden und zu zappeln, unterdrücken kann, als Neville sagt: _  
  
_ „Du solltest es ihn zumindest versuchen lassen, Seamus“, und Harry bemerkt, dass er etwas verpasst hat; er kann anscheinend entweder Ohnegleichen still liegen _oder_ zuhören, aber nicht beides zusammen. Er fragt sich, ob Hermine ihm wohl Multitasking beibringen würde. _  
  
_ „Mach schon“, bettelt Dean. _  
  
_ Seamus seufzt, „Gut. Wenn Du die Bedeutung des mysteriösen Tattoos aus Harry heraus bekommst bevor es jemand anderes schafft, dann musst Du Snape nicht nach einem Date fragen. Aber lass mich der Erste sein der sagt, dass ich aufrichtig hoffe, dass du versagst.“  _  
  
_ „Oh, das werde ich nicht. Keine Chance. Wie schwer kann das sein?“ _  
  
_ Sehr, denkt Harry, was zugegebenermaßen bedauerlich für Dean ist. Denn ernsthaft, als ob er nachgeben würde, wenn damit Snapes Leiden auf dem Spiel steht. _  
  
_ Als seine Zimmergenossen ihre Diskussion fortsetzen, kann Harry nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie irgendjemand von ihnen auch nur annehmen kann, er schlafe immer noch, während sie alle um sein Bett stehen und über vögeln und Snape und seine Sexualität rumbrüllen. _  
  
_ Vielleicht liegt Draco doch gar nicht so falsch mit seiner Behauptung, dass _„alle Gryffindors intellektuell minderbegabt sind. Das bedeutet ein bisschen blöd, Harry.“_ Trotzdem, das wird Harry nicht davon abhalten, mit dem nächsten Objekt nach ihm zu hauen - üblicherweise mit einem Kissen - wenn er es das nächste Mal sagt. Für das was folgt, nun, dafür ist nicht Harry verantwortlich. _  
  
_ Ihr freundliches Geplänkel während ihrer Morgenroutinen fortsetzend, beginnen seine Zimmergenossen glücklicherweise sich von seinem Bett zu entfernen. Harry ist erleichtert, dass er das unvermeidliche Erröten seiner Haut, das einher geht mit seinen zu Draco abschweifenden Gedanken, nicht unterdrücken muss. Stattdessen gönnt er sich selbst für einen Moment, diese Gedanken zu genießen und täuscht dann - sich aufsetzend und ausgiebig streckend ohne sich darum zu kümmern, seine Pyjamahosen über das Tattoo zu ziehen - vor, aufzuwachen.    _  
  
_ „Hey Harry, wann hast Du das denn machen lassen?“ fragt Seamus, ganz unschuldig, als ob er nicht die letzten 15 Minuten damit verbracht hätte es anzustarren und darüber Mutmaßungen anzustellen. _  
  
_ Ebenso unschuldig blickt Harry auf seine Hüfte herab. „Sommeranfang.“ Er fährt mit dem Finger leicht über die tätowierten Zahlen und lächelt. „Ich gehe duschen.“ _  
  
_ „Was bedeutet es?“ versucht es Dean, offenbar tatsächlich in dem Glauben, es ist so einfach. _  
  
_ “Das verrate ich nicht“, ruft Harry über seine Schulter und geht ins Bad. _  
  
_ Er dreht das heiße Wasser auf und sieht sich nach so etwas wie Duschbad um. Schließlich, mit einem Stirnrunzeln, nimmt er eines von Deans furchteinflößenden Männer-Zeug-aus-dem-Ozean Salz-Peelings heraus, riecht für einen Moment daran und steckt dann, mit einem Schulterzucken, seine Hand in das Gefäß. _  
  
_ Snape vögeln als Übung, also wirklich. _  
  
**~*~**  
  
_ Es scheint so, dass sich-schlafend-stellen harte Arbeit ist, denn Harry ist kurz vorm Verhungern als er es nach unten zum Frühstück schafft. Er entscheidet sich dafür, seinen Teller mit einem Stück von jedem was er sehen kann zu beladen, trotz Hermines beeindruckenden Augenrollens. Anders als er weiß sie nicht was kommt und er vermutet, dass ein ausgewogenes Frühstück die einzig vernünftige Option ist. _  
  
_ Während er seine Wurst zerschneidet und die Stücke in seinen Mund befördert, starrt er zum Slytherintisch rüber bis er Dracos Blick einfängt. Die grauen Augen werden umgehend warm und das daraus resultierende Hüpfen in Harrys Brust und das Prickeln auf seiner Haut kann nur zum Teil den Rückständen der männlichen Salz-Kristalle zugeschrieben werden. Harry wirft ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu, welches Draco erwidert, sobald er sicher ist, dass niemand hinsieht.     _  
  
_ Die Sache ist die, mit Dracos Vater hinter Gittern und Voldemorts Tod, endgültig dieses Mal, besteht nicht wirklich die Notwendigkeit zu verheimlichen, wie wichtig sie sich über die letzten Monate geworden sind. Sie sind aber auch nicht dumm genug zu glauben, dass es für einige Leute - für die meisten Leute - kein Riesenskandal wäre, wenn sie erfahren, wie weit Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy das Konzept „Überwindung ihrer Differenzen “ voran getrieben haben. _  
  
„Hör auf zu starren, Potter“_ , formt Draco lautlos mit seinen Lippen über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg als Pansy sich von ihm wegdreht um sich ein Glas Saft einzuschenken. Er grinst und Harry grinst zurück. Wenn er ehrlich ist, kann er nicht verstehen, wie es bisher noch niemand bemerken konnte; sie haben sich in diesem Jahr nicht all zu viel Mühe gegeben, es zu verheimlichen. _  
  
_ Er glaubt sowieso nicht, dass es lange dauern wird und ist wenig überrascht als Dean mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck in seinem normalerweise entspannten Gesicht und ein kleines Stück Pergament in die Hand geklammert neben ihm in die Bank rutscht. _  
  
_ „So, dieses Tattoo von dir? Die Zahlen?“ _  
  
_ Harry sieht ihn kurz an bevor er weiter seine gebackenen Bohnen in Mustern auf seinem Teller anordnet. „Hmm?” _  
  
_ „Sind das Koordinaten?“ _  
  
_ „Was, wie ein Pirat? Nein“, amüsiert spießt Harry eine halbe gebratene Tomate auf seine Gabel. „Arrr“, fügt er hinzu. _  
  
_ Dean macht neben ihm ein seltsames Geräusch, drängt aber weiter: „Ist es ein Arithmantik… Schrift-Ding?“ _  
  
_ „Theoretisch“, stimmt Harry zu. _  
  
_ „Ich mach’ kein Arithmantik“, murrt Dean. _  
  
„_ Ich auch nicht. Nö.“ _  
  
_ „Die Kombination von deinem Gringotts-Verließ?“ _  
  
_ Harry schnaubt. „Glaubst Du wirklich, ich würde es Dir sagen, wenn es so wäre? Ist es nicht, zufälligerweise, aber _ehrlich mal_.“ _  
  
_ „Es ist nicht…“, Dean senkt seine Stimme, „mit wie vielen _Kerlen_ du gevögelt hast, oder? Du weißt, dass alles in Ordnung ist mit … dieser Sache.“ _  
  
_ „Okay, danke“, Harry wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu, „und ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, dass du denkst, ich bin so ein totales Flittchen, aber nein. Ist es nicht.“ _  
  
_ „Entschuldige. Nichts für ungut.“ _  
  
_ „Schon gut“, Harry setzt Messer und Gabel mit einem metallischen Klappern ab und leckt ein wenig verkleckerte rote Sauce von seinem Finger. Er schaut - nicht gerade unauffällig - unter seinem Pony hervor zu Draco und Dean starrt nichtsahnend auf seine Liste.     _  
  
_ „Ist es, um dich an etwas zu erinnern?“ _  
  
_ „Wie ein Einkaufszettel?“ überlegt Harry. „Das ist ziemlich ungenau.“ _  
  
_ „Ich weiß“, jammert Dean und lässt sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Arme auf dem Tisch fallen. Harry blickt auf die Oberseite seines Kopfes und unterdrückt das Verlangen ihm die Schulter zu tätscheln. Snape wird sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Oder Ginny, was das anbelangt, denkt er, als diese in die Halle kommt, Dean in eine aufrechte Position stupst und sich lässig auf seinen Schoß setzt. Deans Augen leuchten beim Erscheinen seiner Freundin auf und er erlaubt ihr sich an seinem Toast zu bedienen. _  
  
_ „Hey, Gin, hilf mir. Harry hört normalerweise auf dich.  Was ist das mit dem Tattoo?“ _  
  
_ „Mmh, in Ordnung, was ist es Dir wert?“ _  
  
_ Dean lehnt sich vorwärts und flüstert in ihr Ohr bis sie grinst und ihre Augen funkeln. Harry guckt über den Tisch, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Ron leicht grün wird und mehrere Speckscheiben schnell hintereinander in seinen Mund stopft. _  
  
_ „Spuck’s aus, Harry“, fordert sie, ein sachliches, strenges Gesicht aufsetzend, das sie von Hermine abgeguckt zu haben scheint. _  
  
_ Harry verschränkt seine Arme auf dem Tisch und schüttelt den Kopf. „Keine Chance. Es zählt nicht, wenn du ihm hilfst. Und überhaupt, ich will sehen, wie er sich an Snape versucht.“ _  
  
_ „Du hast _mitgehört_ …oh…Mist“, Dean reibt sich entsetzt das Gesicht. _  
  
_ Harry grinst, erfüllt von einer wundervollen, kindischen Freude. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich schlafe weiter, während ihr alle an meinem Bett schreit und kichert?“ _  
  
_ „Wir haben nicht gekichert“, wirft Seamus von Deans anderer Seite aus ein und lehnt sich um seinen Mitverschwörer herum, um Harry anzusehen. „Wir haben Belustigung ausgedrückt...auf eine sehr männliche Art und Weise.“ _  
  
_ Harry hebt nur eine Augenbraue, wirft einen Blick weiter unten an den Tisch, wo Neville zumindest den Anstand hat rot zu werden und sich entschuldigend weg zu ducken. _  
  
_ Ron hüstelt, die Augen besorgt, und Harry zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt ihn an bis er sich sichtlich entspannt und innehält, um sein Essen tatsächlich zu kauen. _„Ist in Ordnung“_ , formt Harry lautlos mit den Lippen und Ron grinst ihn an, Erleichterung über das ganze Gesicht geschrieben. _  
  
_ „Du wirst es _mit Snape versuchen_?!“ will Ginny plötzlich von ihrem Platz auf Deans Schoß aus wissen, nur gerade ein bisschen zu laut, und mehrere Unterhaltungen am Tisch kommen zum Stillstand. Als er sich rumdreht, um nachzuschauen, ist Harry begeistert zu sehen, dass Snape einen Gesichtsausdruck hat, der Bubotublereiter gerinnen lassen könnte. _  
  
_ Harry seufzt glücklich und genießt die Unterbrechung seiner Befragung. Er verzehrt ein paar Extrascheiben Toast mit bedächtigem Genuss und beobachtet wie Draco mit Pansy flüstert und lacht. Es ist immer noch definitiv Dracos Schuld. Der Slytherin-Bastard würde es niemals laut zugeben, aber er ist unendlich fasziniert von Harrys eindeutiger Muggel-Körperkunst; er scheint es jedenfalls zweifellos zu genießen daran zu lecken.  _  
  
_ „Es wird eine Person sein, oder ein großes Ereignis“, sagt Ginny eine Weile nachdem ihr ihr Anfangsverdacht, dass ihr Freund eine heimliche Schwärmerei für seinen Zaubertrankprofessor verbirgt, ausgeredet wurde. „Das ist der Grund, warum sich Leute Tattoos machen lassen. Und“, fügt sie - vorübergehend ernst - hinzu, als sie die verblasste Narbe ansieht, die Harry versucht mit seinem widerspenstigen Mopp zu bedecken, „Harry hat genug Andenken an große Ereignisse, oder nicht? Also eine Person.“ _  
  
_ Dean blickt auf seine Liste und faltet sie mit einem Seufzen zusammen. „Warum sind Mädchen so schlau?“ fragt er allgemein in die Runde, und Ginny tritt ihn ans Schienbein. _  
  
_ „Wie sieht es aus?“ fragt Hermine, die nach etlichen Minuten das erste Mal spricht und damit die Blicke aller Gryffindorjungen aus dem 7. Jahr sowie den Ginnys auf sich zieht. _  
  
_ „Ooh ja, lass es uns ansehen!“ begeistert sich Ginny. _  
  
_ „Nein!“ _  
  
_ „Komm schon, hol’s raus!“ Ginny stupst ihn an und leicht beunruhigt rutscht er auf der Bank von ihr weg so weit er kann, bis er fast auf Hermines Schoß sitzt. _  
  
_ „Hau ab“, murrt er und versucht den aufsteigenden Verdacht zu bekämpfen, dass nun alle seine Hausgenossen diese kleine Posse mit Interesse beobachten. _  
  
_ „So sieht es aus, Hermine“, sagt Dean hilfsbereit, während er die elegante Schrift mit nahezu perfekter Genauigkeit auf die Rückseite seines Pergaments kopiert und es zu ihr rüber schiebt. _  
  
_ Sie untersucht die mysteriösen Zahlen für eine Minute oder zwei, runzelt die Stirn und dreht das Pergament 360° - als ob das einen Unterschied machen würde, aber andererseits, da es Hermine ist, sollte es nicht überraschen, dass sie ein Problem gern, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, von allen Seiten betrachtet. _  
  
_ Schließlich hellt sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie lächelt. Sichtbar amüsiert blickt sie Harry an, schaut rüber an den Slytherintisch und dann zurück auf das Pergament. _  
  
_ „Ihr seid alles Idioten“, verkündet sie und reicht Dean das Pergament zurück, der es entgegennimmt, die Stirn runzelt und sofort anfängt es im Kreis zu drehen, genau wie sie es getan hat. _  
  
_ „Mione!“ beschwert sich Ron, aber sie schüttelt den Kopf und lehnt sich auf der Bank zurück um Harry in die Augen zu sehen. _  
  
_ „Gut zu dir?“ wispert sie, die dunklen Augen groß. _  
  
_ Harry nickt und beißt sich auf die Lippe. _  
  
_ „Besser ist’s“, fügt sie finster hinzu und er grinst sie an. _  
  
_ „Worum. Zur Hölle. Geht es bei euch beiden?“ will Ron wissen, das leise Murmeln übertönend, das von dem über dem Pergament grübelnden Dean-Ginny-Seamus-Bündel neben Harry kommt. _  
  
_ Harry seufzt und erlaubt sich nur für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Stirn auf den Tisch sinken zu lassen, die Kühle zu genießen und sich zu fragen ob es nicht wirklich einfacher als das hier gewesen wäre, Draco inmitten der Halle zu Boden zu ringen und der Natur ihren Lauf zu lassen. _  
  
_ „Das sind verdammte _Buchstaben_ “, ruft Dean plötzlich, taucht aus dem kleinen Knoten auf und starrt Harry mit offenem Mund an. „Das sind gar keine Zahlen, das sind Buchstaben!“ _  
  
_ „Ähm, ja“, sagt Harry intelligenterweise, bereits fühlend, wie sein Gesicht heiß wird, was lächerlich ist, aber er kann nicht viel dagegen tun.   _  
  
_ „Argh“, stößt Ron aus, seine Haare in frustriertem Unverständnis verstrubbelnd. _  
  
_ „Hier,“ sagt Ginny, ziemlich amüsiert aussehend, als sie von Deans Schoß auf die Bank neben Harry rutscht. Sie nimmt Deans Stift, kritzelt etwas auf das Pergament und reicht es ihrem Bruder. _  
  
_ Harry hält den Atem an als Ron das Pergament überfliegt. Drei, zwei, eins… _  
  
_ „ _Malfoy!_ “ _  
  
_ Wenn es eine Sache gibt, in der Ron wirklich überragend ist, dann ist es brüllen und Harry ist überglücklich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass dieser Anlass keine Ausnahme ist. Dieses Mal verstummt die gesamte Große Halle und jede einzelne Unterhaltung kommt zum Stillstand. _  
  
_ „Du hast Malfoy auf deine Hüfte tatowiert? _Malfoy_?!“ fügt Ron hinzu, nur um es unmissverständlich klar zu machen. _  
  
_ „Ähm“, sagt Harry und spürt bereits das Gewicht von vielen vielen stummen Blicken, die ihn auf der Bank fest pinnen.  
_  
_ Mühsam schluckend zwingt sich Harry einmal mehr an den Slytherintisch zu schauen, nur um noch mehr Blicke zu finden und eine mit offenem Mund besorgniserregend aussehende Pansy Parkinson. Er wirft Draco einen flehentlichen Blick zu und dieser seufzt schwer. Mit leidgeprüfter Miene seinen Teller und Serviette aufnehmend, steht Draco auf und nähert sich - jedes Auge im Raum ihm folgend - dem Gryffindortisch. _  
  
_ Mit Ginny nun neben Dean auf der Bank ist kein Platz für eine weitere Person. Draco stellt sich hinter Harry, schaut mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf ihn herunter, seinen Teller in sicherem Abstand von seinem makellosen weißen Shirt haltend. Sich resigniert und warm und ziemlich bloßgestellt fühlend, lehnt Harry seinen Kopf zurück gegen Dracos Brust und lächelt. Er atmet den beruhigenden Duft von Seife und Zitrusparfüm ein und den nicht so wohligen Duft von Räucherhering.

_„_ Sie haben deinen unmöglichen Code geknackt, oder?“ sagt Draco. _  
  
_ „Mmh, ein paar Gryffindors sind clever, siehst du?“ _  
  
_ Draco schnaubt. „Genau, nun, ich esse meine Räucherheringe nicht im Stehen, also…“. Er wedelt fordernd mit einer Hand zu den betäubten Gryffindors an ihrem Tisch. „Rutscht, oder irgendwas.“ _  
  
_ „Wohin, Malfoy, es ist kein Platz?“ sagt Dean, eindeutig empört darüber herum kommandiert zu werden. Herum kommandiert von Draco Malfoy noch dazu.  _  
  
_ Ron öffnet und schließt seinen Mund wie ein Fisch und abgelenkt erwägt Harry einen Rest gebratener Tomate hinein zu werfen, nur um zu sehen, ob er es kann. Eventuell besser nicht. Besonders wenn Draco seine freie Hand so wie gerade auf Harrys Schulter legt und die kleine Ader an Rons linker Schläfe beunruhigend pulsiert. Harry vermutet, hofft, dass es ihm, so lange er nicht ohnmächtig wird, in ein oder zwei Minuten wieder gut gehen wird. _  
  
_ „Da wird gleich Platz“, wirft Seamus ein, dessen Schadenfreude sich angesichts des unerwarteten Slytherins mit beachtlicher Schnelligkeit wieder aufrappelt. _  
  
_ „Aber ich-“ _  
  
_ „Nein, Hermine hat. Und sie hatte dich lediglich im Schlepptau. Nun geh, bevor du Schande über den guten Ruf von Gryffindor bringst“, verkündet Seamus, mit der Hand dramatisch in Richtung des unheimlich ruhigen Lehrertisches wedelnd. _  
  
_ Dean macht große Augen. „Jetzt?! Bist du verrückt?“ zischt er mit gesenkter Stimme. Harry ist sich nicht sicher, warum es ihn noch kümmert, denn es guckt sie sowieso schon jeder an. _  
  
_ Draco seufzt ungeduldig. „Mit Sicherheit, Thomas, jetzt beweg dich.“ _  
  
_ „Schönes breites Lächeln, Dean“, rät Seamus, als er grinsend seinen Freund tritt und ihn auf die Füße zieht. „Setz dich, Malfoy“, fügt er beflissentlich hinzu und klopft mit der Hand auf den freigewordenen Teil der Bank. _  
  
_ „Danke, Finnigan.“ _  
  
_ Ron reibt sich die Augen und blinzelt mehrfach. „Malfoy…du bist hier an unserem Tisch. Mit Harry, und Räucherhering.“ _  
  
_ Sich auf der Bank niederlassend starrt Draco ihn lange Zeit an, bevor er seine konsternierten grauen Augen Harry zuwendet. _  
  
_ „Ich denke, da stimmt etwas mit deinem Wiesel nicht“, informiert er Harry in hörbarem Flüstern.

Harry schnaubt und tritt ihn unter dem Tisch, sein Bein der gesamten Länge nach gegen Dracos Wärme gedrückt lassend, solide und echt, aber dort, wo niemand es sehen kann, genau wie sein stiller, nicht ganz so geheimer, numerischer Tribut. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckt in ein seltsames kleines Lächeln während er ruhig weiter frühstückt. Harry nimmt seine Teetasse und beobachtet ihn, ohne vorzugeben er würde es nicht tun, und langsam, sehr langsam, setzt das Summen der Unterhaltungen in der Halle wieder ein. _  
  
_ „Guck mal“, sagt Neville plötzlich mit großen Augen, woraufhin sich alle auf Harrys Tischseite umdrehen um zu sehen worauf er deutet. An Harrys Seite dreht sich auch Draco um, wobei er versucht so zu tun als sei er nicht interessiert. _  
  
_ Dean nähert sich dem Lehrertisch als würde er in sein eigenes Verderben laufen und als er direkt vor dem tisch-umklammernden, todesblick-aussendenden, vor-präventiv-Wut-vibrierenden Snape steht, senkt sich die ehrfürchtige Stille einmal mehr über die Halle und sorgt dafür, dass seine Frage von allen gehört werden kann: _  
  
_ „Nun, Sir, ich habe mich gefragt…“ _  
  
_ \--

_Anmerkung Saras_Girl:_

  
_Nur für den Fall ihr konntet mir nicht folgen, denn mein Verstand ist ein seltsamer Ort:_  
  
_~500 [D]_  
  
_50 [L]_  
  
_1000~ [M]_  
  
_…nun, ja. Ich denke, wenn jemand anfängt durchgedrehte Römische-Ziffern-Szenarien zu träumen, dann ist es Zeit sich Sorgen zu machen. Habe ich recht?_


End file.
